Miserable king and missing princess
by Dreamingmew
Summary: The Goblin king is miserable its been 3 long years since Sarah left the labyrinth and him just as he about to confront her once again Sarah the princess of his heart goes missing, Sarah and Jareth Story
1. Miserable king and missing princess

**Disclaimer I don't own the labyrinth or any of the characters from the movie **

**Authors notes :** I was decided to reread my story so far to help figgure what to write for the next chapters when i noticed some mistakes so i fixed them and changed someparts but its only small changes and story is still the same ..

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter One = Miserable king and missing princess**

Jareth as been miserable ever since Sarah won the labyrinth 3 years ago as he loves her dearly and wants nothing more than have her to rule by his side but now that may never happen as just as he was about to go look in on her Hoggle storms into the throne room very angry and upset so angry that he picks up goblin and throws it at Jareth , Jareth shocked from being hit by a goblin Stands up at shouts at Hoggle "**what the hell are you doing Hogwart I should threw you in the bog for that**"

Hoggle does not back down nor does he apologise instead he storms up to the Goblin king and shouts back "**its all you stupid fault they took you and that stupid rule coulnt get to her ins times they tok hers**"

"What do you mean my rule stopped you from saving her and who's her" Jareth said still pissed off because Hogwart threw a goblin at him,

Hoggle answers with tears in his eyes "Sarah that who you rat Cuz we weren't allowed to answer her strit always they took hers with magic's we couldn't helps when she called us"

Jareth understands now why Hogwart was so upset and angry he would have been to he thinks out loud "oh Sarah why didn't call for me why I would saved you" Hoggle can see that the king is miserable but that the whole reason he didn't her calling for help and only makes Hoggle madder since Jareth acting like Sarah didn't call him

Hoggle Shouts at Jareth " **She did call you rat you we're the 1****st**** ones name that left her lips but you was to busy in you self pity to hear hers**"

Now Jareth really upset with himself after finding out she had called for is aid he calls up one of is crystal balls with a flick of is wrist and orders to show him where she is but it can not find her, he Shout "Guard search the whole kingdom the Find Sarah now"

one of the head guard goblins walks up and says "whose Sarah" the king about to kick the goblin across the room when,

Hoggle says "the girl that ate the peach and forgot everythang" he hates them think of her as that cuz it reminds of is betrayal,

"oh her ok we's lookcies" said the goblins, with that they left the throne room and headed out to search everywhere even her bedroom but all they find is a few golden feathers and nothing more other the next three years the king gets more and more depressed and the labyrinth fall apart off neglect only rumor of a mysterious human girl new the labyrinth with a gift of magical powers given to her by one who love her all his heart, they think that the girl might be Sarah and that gives them the only hope and Jareth is running out of time soon he'll be forced the find a bride..

* * *

Will the Goblin king be forced to married who is the mysterious human could she really been Sarah after all these years , if so why did they take her and who are they? To find the answers to these and maybe over question read the next character and please review this one..

Authors note I know some of the spelling is off but that's on purpose Cuz Hoggle and the goblins talk funny..


	2. The fae court and Jareth’s family

**Disclaimer I don****'****t own the labyrinth or any of the characters from the movie **

Authors notes: I changed a scene in this chapter because it messed up chapters 3 & 4 but now the story makes better sense

* * *

**Chapter two = The fae court and Jareth's family**

The goblin king just returned from the council of the fae court Really depressed Over what they just ordered him to he sit on his throne thinking over what just went on in the council clambers …

Hoggle walks up to him carefully as he know Jareth in no mood to be messed with and asks "wat they want yous majesty wats ever it was it most been bad you look even more peed off than yous did wens you left" Jareth wracks is riding crop against is boot and tells Hoggle what happened "Hogwart".

Which makes Hoggle mummer "its Hoggle you rat"

Jareth just ignores him and continues there make me find a bride and the only person I ever loved was Sarah and she's still missing" Hoggle looks down with sad eyes and says "me knows and I miss her to but we looked everweres"

Jareth and Hoggle think back to there search that didn't turn up anything but a few rumour that led to dead ends.

* * *

**Flashback 3 years earlier**

_The Goblins bring the goblin king some of the golden features they found Jareth orders them to take him and Hogsnort to where they found them so they do upon arriving inside the room Jareth 1__st__ casts a spell to make every human in the above ground that knows Sarah think she's gone on a world curse and puts everyone human in the house to sleep so he can investigate without being disturbed "Hogmut help me search the home for clues but don't touch them" so him and Hoggle search the room Jareth checks the doors and discover they have been forced open be the look of it by a bird of prey or one of his own kind as the scratch marks look a lot like the one he left when he broke him all those years ago, Hoggle calls Jareth over and says _

"_I found morez feature and wat lookicies like signs of a struggle yous royal painness" _

_with Jareth wasn't so busy trying to find Sarah he surely would of punished Hogbrain for that last crack instead he does a magical search trying to see if there was any chases of the magic used to take Sarah away he Turn to Hoggle. _

_Jareth says "yes for sure a fae had his or her hand this, I detect fae magic at work here Come Hoggle Goblins we most return to the underground noting more to be found here" Jareth teleports them all back to the throne room then he orders them all to go out and ask question so they can try and discover who took his princess and why? As the goblins scurry off to do as there king orders he turns to Hogwart and tells" Hogwart I need to rest I used to much magic up there so you are in-charge until I return let me know when they find anything" ,_

_Hoggle looks at Jareth confused but he's the his king is truly worn out so he answers "yes yous majesty" with that Jareth leave the room and heads up to his royal bed chambers of a much needed nap.._

_**End of flash back**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Hoggle asks "why are they orderin' yous to find a bride nows you' 100s of years old wats the rus all of a sudden"

Jareth sighs before replaying "apartly my Father and mother in-law wish to return to the Avalon which means they need someone to take there place and it between me and my older but stupider brother Ciaran because my Sister Keela is young although she's only 100 years younger than me but the only catch is I have to have a wife before I can rule the underground"

(authors note before you ask Ciaran meaning little dark one and Keela means a beauty that only poetry can capture.)

Meanwhile on the other side of the underground in a dark castle a big group of dumb blue Trolls with tusks sticking out of the male ones mouths were lining up sloppily in front of an throne on which Sat King (as he called himself) Ciaran he looked much like Jareth though is hair was darker he had one red eye and one dark green he also look truly evil in his dark and red clothes and whip attached to his belt , the trolls we're loyal to him as they was to scared not to be he would estate to use is whip

On them and if that was enough to scare them into loyalty he as magic powers to dark ones..

"General Bluesnout and Captain Tuskget" the king shouted Two trolls one with a dark dark blue snout and one with big tusks stepped forward shaking in there the heels,

"yup youz highness" they says timidly the king had a wicked grin on his face amused by the way they cower before him

" Captain find the mysterious girl from the legend and kill her, General we leave for the fae court at once have my servant ready to puppet queen to be she will a comply us as we have much work to do before she's to wed and kill my dear brother" King Ciaran order then laughs while staring at the captain "oh and captain do not fail me remember what I did to last captain that failed me"

* * *

**Flashback **

"_your highness" says a very scared captain "I could find hers she's gones"_

_What you mean she Gone she's same house for years" the king shouts "well she ain't theres nows so there" all the other trolls move back having hearing this they king ain't gonna be happy, the king take outs is whip using is magic to lift the captain above the others before whipping him to death right in front of all the other trolls his screams can be heard throat the castle"_

**End of flash back**

* * *

Tuskget shakes with fear from the memory of it and says "mez wont fail you highness" and he leaves with a bunch of trolls to search for the legendary mystery lady

The goblin King hears rumour of plot to kill him and take is throne but he doesn't take any notice as he's to worried about being forced to wed and if Sarah is alive or dead, Jareth tell Hoggle to watch over the castle While he goes off for a fly around his kingdom to help him clear his head , the he walks to window turn into his Owl form before taken off ..

In a Far corner of the underground mysterious lady that legend foretold will help to safe the very underground and all the people within it, is under going some stricked training under to watch and caring guidance of princess Keela who prays they will be in time to stop her brother's evil plot to dethrone and kill her beloved brother Jareth..

Hours later the head of princess Keela's guards rushed in and says "excuse me Princess I have just got news that trolls are searching for M'lady" he looks the other lady in the rooms the princess sighs and says ok double my guard and make sure no body I mean no body finds our hereon" the hereon looks sad and asks "not even Owl ( the owl is what they calls Jareth as they cant risk him hearing them use his name"

Princess Keela Looks at her sorrowfully and answers "no I'm sorry not even him or he will take to before you finish your training and you most finish it if you are going to be able to passed wedding tests" her Captain goes off and does as he's ordered leaving the two ladies to continue the training…

* * *

Well Chapter two is finished I was going to wait till tomorrow to write but my brother really wanted to know what happened next threes still a lot of questions unanswered but more character and plot to the story in this chapter I hope you like it, I have to go shopping tomorrow and then clean the house so I might not be able to write chapter 3 for a few days please remember this is only my second fic and I'm dyslexic so i'm doing my best at it I hope you enjoyed it please review


	3. A plot 2 kill the king & a dream warning

**Disclaimer I don****'****t own the labyrinth or any of the characters from the movie **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Three = A plot to kill the goblin and a dream warning**

While the Goblin king was off flying around his kingdom, Hoggle was sitting near the Throne as he did not dare to sit upon it he was worried about the kings welfare and knew where ever Sarah was she's be pissed if anything happened to Jareth so Hoggle summons Sir Disymus and is big orange brother Ludo to the throne room as he as an important Mission for them one given to em by Sarah herself when they arrived,

Ludo roared "hewwo" Hoggle quickly put a finger to his lips and said Quiet Ludo we mused wake the king"

The knight tells his brother "yes yes Dear Brother you must keep down the king needs his rest" Sir Disymus looks to Hoggle and says "why have you summoned us Sir Hoggle ,

Hoggle tells him "do you member what Sarah told us to do's if wes ever through his royal rat was in trouble or in danger, she's been worried ever since she dreamt of that plot to kill the king and someone did try to kill him just as she'd said they woulds"

* * *

**Flashback 5years ago**

_Sarah sits at her Mirror and says " Hoggle I need you" Sarah knows that thanks to Jareth's stupid rule that he made in a fit of jealousy Hoggle answer her for an hour so she sits with her note book and a pen, as she thinks back to the recurring dream she had every night for the last and the whole reason she called for her friends.._

_**Dream flashback:**_

_To Sarah it seam she's floating in a throne room of an castle right above what looks like an horde of trolls and upon the throne room sits what looks like an older eviler version of Jareth, this evil king as on red eye and one dark green eye… _

_They don't seam to notice she's there and she knows this is no ordinary dream so she carefully watches and listens as there most be a reason for her to be here.._

_The King Calls " General as the assitan been hired and the preparation been made to kill my dear brother" a troll with a very blue snout steps forward.._

_Sarah thinks how can you call him dear when your planning of killing him but why and who's your brother.._

_The general says "yes my lord this weekend in the edge maze part of the labyrinth, where an large tree stand from there he'll easily be able to make is shot from there when its king pass him by " _

_Then it hits Sarah wait in the labyrinth There king oh no its as to be my beloved owl (she's doesn't call out even in her dreams just in case the goblin king can hear her as she's not ready for him to know how much she loves him) _

_Just as she thinks she's heard all she going to she hears a voice calling from behind the throne " yuppers youz highness killz the's kinga takes ums place and rules mez people the wayz we should be'z everz since that girl who forgot everything won thes labrin ours king as been useless and toos nicey to those 3 traters who ruined our village"_

_Sarah doesn't see who's talking but from they way he spoke and what he said she figures it as to be a goblin …_

_Sarah wakes up _

_**End of dream flashback **_

_**(still 5 yrs ago)**_

_Just as Sarah finishes her letter she was writing Hoggle comes into view of the mirror "heys Sarah you call sorz I took so's long wats yous need mes for." She smiles up at him happy to see him after all this time unfortunately there is time for a normal chat for she fear for the kings life.._

_Hoggle notices the fear in her eyes as she says " Hoggle someone out to kill your king at least that's what my dream keeps telling I know you think he's only a stupid dream but does he have a brother" _

_Hoggle thinks before answering "yes he does an oldies one and a ittle sister to but how did yous knows that" he scratches the back of his head.._

"_I didn't Hoggle not until I had this dream the same dream every night for the past week and since you said he does have a brother then maybe we should take precautions just in case it's not just a dream" Sarah tells him with a sad smile.._

_Although Hoggle may call his king a rat he his loyal to him and trust his king will do what best for them so, if Sarah truly thinks some going to kill him then Hoggle is going to do everything in is power to stop it "okies Sarah tell me in this dream dids it tells you how they plan on it and when"_

_Sarah thinks back to her to her dreams " yes the troll said 'the Asians would wait this weekend in the large tree in edge maze' and since your king is Fae a can only presume iron will be involved"_

_Hoggle thinks of a plan "me's knows wat mes has to do mes will wait in the maze and watch over the king if someone does try to kill the king mes will saves him" Hoggle gets a worried look on his face "but wat if the king threatens to threw me in the bog"_

_Sarah picks up the letter place it in an envelope then sealing it with wax and the seal Jareth left her in case she ever does wish to write to him so he'll know it truly came from her " Hoggle if only if my dream come true and someone tried to kill him give him this letter, it tells him some of my dream and that I want you to stay with him and watch is back as I have reason to believe some of the goblins will betray him, also to put sir Disymus and Ludo on high alert if you ever think you need them the king will grant to summon them" Sarah passes the note threw the glass to Hoggle_

_Hoggle takes the letter and smiles "mes promise Sarah I dos my best"_

_The next day in edge maze in the tree sits an creepy looking creature , he is armed with a cross bow loaded with an iron bolt ( crossbow iron arrow) there he waits for the king to pass, meanwhile Hoggle heads passed the false alarms before climbing up the ladder and heading for the edge maze he arrives a few minute before the king .._

_Jareth decide to walk instead of riding through the edge today as he wants to stench is legs and is unaware of the creepy Asian in the tree near by , he heads towards the tree just then Hoggle hears the russle of the leaves in the tree and see the king coming into range of it he runs full out and thoughts himself at the king knocking him to the floor just as the crossbow bolt flies pass and into a goblin (don't worry to much about the goblin he'll be fine there really tough creatures) the other goblins charge at the tree as the king pull himself up.._

_Once he is standing and so is Hoggle he turns to Hoggle "Hogwart why do I get the feeling you knew someone was going to try and kill me" _

_Hoggle knees are shaking he tells the king " Sarah tols mes so"_

_At Sarah name being mentioned from Hoggle's lips Jareth transports them back to is throne room after order all the goblins to leave he sits on his Throne and says " now Hogbrain tell how did she know to warn you".._

_Hoggle look up still worried to king will threw him in the bog of eternal stench he answer by simply saying "she dream it", _

"_What you mean she dreamt it" said the king looking at Hogwart who was fishing for something in is pocket.._

"_that what I said she dream it" Hoggle said as he took the envelope out is pocket "she tols me if it happened if it wasn't just dream I was to gives you this" he hands Jareth the envelope …_

_Jareth takes the envelope and Hoggle starts for the door "Hogsnout" he calls "where are you going in such an hurry…_

_Hoggle turns back to his king "to Sarah she was going crazy and tats your alright"_

_Jareth opens the envelope but before he read it, he says "wait Hoggle let me read this 1__st__ , I might a letter of my own for you pass her" so with that Hoggle amazed that Jareth got his name right walks to his and sits next the throne as Jareth reads his letter …_

_Dear Jareth _

_If Hoggle as given you this it means that my dream , was no ordinary but a vision _

_Of what really most of took place, I can't remember all the details as I'm writing this to you but remember enough to warn, Hoggle of what might happen and how, I know that you may not trust what I'm about to tell and I wouldn't blame for it but I hope that you trust me enough to Allow Hoggle to remain with you in the castle and watch your back I also request that you allow to be able to summon Ludo and Sir Disymus to aid if he feels it necessary, please Promise me you do these things as it is very important to me that you live.. _

_You properly think I hate you Jareth that by choosing to save my brother, I was rejecting you and I know I have nothing to prove otherwise but I had to safe Toddies it was all there was at the time . My response ability to protect and look after him , you properly well you shouldn't of wished him away and you'd be right but I had no idea you we're really let alone would take him from me … _

_Anyway I getting Side tracked here my point is I did want to be with you Jareth to stay with you but I was so very young , naive I knew I couldn't not abandon my parents or allow you to take to take Tobies, the only way to get him back to them as I was running out of time hoping you give me another option I could work as I staled for time by making it seam I forgot my line , but alas you didn't give me what I needed and I could not ask for it so as the clock start reaching its last thyme I said the line and won back my brother , I spent the next year trying to figure out how I truly feel about you Jareth and the answer is I care very deeply for you I may even love .._

_But before you decide to change into an Owl a come to me please don't as I am still so young and a minor in above guards laws not yet old another to leave my family so I ask that you wait for that when I am truly ready to be by your side I shell call heck I may even just turn up after all you left me with powers right …_

_Sarah your Beloved _

_champion of the Labyrinth _

_P.s the reason I need Hoggle to watch your back is in my dream I heard what sounded like a goblin plotting to kill you, with someone who I can only assume is your brother he had one red eye and dark green.. So please be on your guard _

_When he finished reading the letter he is smiles big he says to Hoggle " She really cares for me and may even love me Hoggle" he conjures up a scroll and a feature pen and start writing a letter to Sarah when he finishes writing he turns to Hoggle and says "take this to Sarah Hogbrain and then have my Goblin help you moved anything from you house you with to bring here as you will be living here from now on so you can watch my back as I have promised Sarah I would do" _

_Hoggle take takes the letter and says " yes yous mastery" Hoggle heads to his Cabin near the Labyrinths front gates , He goes to his Mirror and whispers " Sarah" releasing that she is asleep he Leaves to scroll …_

_The next day Sarah wake up and found the note and the scroll which she could only assume was from Jareth so see read the scroll it was an long letter _

_**To my Princess of My heart Sarah**_

_Thank you for having Hoggle save my life, I Promise you that I will indeed have Hogsnout move to the Castle so he can my back and I will be on guard.._

_It makes my heart sore to hear you care deeply for me and yes I do now that it was wrong of me to except you at such a young age to give up , everything you hold dear I will wait for your call my love but please don't take to long.._

_**Your forever and a day **_

_**Jareth**_

_**The Goblin King **_

_Hoggle , Ludo and Sir Disymus all appeared in the mirror Just as she finished reading the letter , which made her jump .._

_Sir Disymus was the 1__st__ to speak "we're terribly sorry to spook you M'lady we just wanted to see if you had anymore dream warnings and to tell the king is well"_

"_That ok guys" Sarah said "you just surprised me is all , no I haven't had anymore dream warning but that that does not mean the king is safe they could be trying to find another way to go about it a want you all to be on you guard and promise me you will be careful and keep him and yourselves alive"_

_Ludo said "me Promies Sawah" _

_Sir Disymus and Hoggle say together we Promise also Sarah but please Becareful yourself they might come after you too"_

_Sarah smile "I will guys don't worry now I must go as I have get dressed and head down for breakfast before Karen comes up looking for me " with the that the 3 friends fade out of the mirror leave Sarah to get ready ... _

_**End of Flashback **_

* * *

The orange beast says "Ludo members yuppers he does"

And his brother answer "yes my brother I do to poor girl was so worried about the king and us"

"Well that day she made us promise to guard the king" Hoggle says "and nows he not protecting imself as he promised he's would so up to us to make sure he does gets imself killed"

So they decided to be extra virulent and keep there guard as they knew where ever Sarah was she'd be pissed off if they let someone kill Jareth under there watch…

* * *

Well that's it for another chapter I took the tips to heart that I reserved from the 1st 2 chapters which I use to fix them and make sure this one was easier to read than the before.. I hope you like it and I story its much long that the other 2 but it kind of just ran away from me and devoted a mind of its own hehe

Anyway please review I'm going to take a break from the this story I'm writing so I can do my mew mew story or maybe my lazy town one before I finish this ..

Bye for now Dreamingmew


	4. Owlett’s trains & a plan to help Jareth

**Disclaimer I don****'****t own the labyrinth or any of the characters from the movie **

_**Authors notes:**__ to make it easier for me I'm going to refer to the Mysterious girl as Owlett from on at least to we find out who she is… I know Owlet is spelled with one T but since its her name and I'm the author I'm spelling with 2 t's…_

* * *

**Chapter Four = The Owlett's training and plans to protect the Goblin King :**

Princess Keela, had given our Mysterious Lady an alias to make easier for them ( and ME) since they couldn't call her by her name for fear of someone discovering the secret before they was ready. So from now on all the guards and servants Called her Lady Owlett and Princess Keela just called her Owlett

The Owlett had gotten the name her 1st Animal form had turn out to be a almost pure white Barn Owl but with Golden flicks in her wings and tail with a golden heart shape (like normal barn owls have) around her face, but unlike a normal owl she the most beautiful sparkling green eyes..

"Togwit" the princess called, a like male dwarf younger than Hoggle (is Hoggle a dwarf) walked in the room moving in front of the 2 ladies before clumsily bowing

"Toggle" the dwarf said before adding "Yous mastery , Wha' can mez doe' for you"

Ignoring him on his name corrections she say's "set up the targets Lady Owlett needs to practise her aim with both her Magic"..

Toggle sets up the targets while muttering to himself "she is ah bad as her brothe' why can' they get mez and me brothe' name rite wha's so hard about sayin Hoggle and Toggle" (( Toggle is Hoggle's younger brother and just like Hoggle is Jareth's trusted, even though Hoggle sided with Sarah he is still trusted friend and servant, Toggle is Princess Keela's ))

Once Toggle as set up the target and fetches some buckets of water since he knows there going to need them, the Owlett start my summoning a crystal ball much like Jareth's and then using an elemental Spell to change it into an fire ball before aiming and firing at the targets which she messes a few times, so Toggle as to run as fast as is stumpy legs can take with the bucket of water to put out the fire out, after hours of practise her aim is getting much more better and she is finding much easier to summon the fireballs , but as the hours wane on the Owlett becomes very worn out and sleepy as using lots of magic drained one strength especially for some one not born of the fae irk ..

Back in the Labyrinth the Goblin king returns from I flight around his Kingdom he enters is his chambers through the window then changes back from his owl form, after bathing redressing, he heads towards the throne room to see what Hogbrain and the goblins have been up to just as he nears the throne room he see Sir Disymus and Ludo go around the opposite corner , he wonders what they was doing not that he really cares they was here but he's curious so he heads into the throne room to ask Hogwart "Hogwart" he calls as walks in the room, but Hoggle does hear him as he's to busy think about he , Sir Disymus and Ludo we're Disusing as the king was off flying about..

* * *

_**Flash back **_

_Before Hoggle and is friends started talking, Hoggle ordered all the goblins to leave the room and use so of the magic Jareth had taught him he 1__st__ used a spell to scan the room to make it was only them 3 still the room, then he used a protection spell around the throne room so no one could enter without permission and also that no out outside the room could hear the conversion they was having.._

_Hoggle goes to sit near then he looks to is friends before saying " Disymus you 'nows wha' Goblins can bez trusty rite" Sir Disymus nods "good make sure hav' em fix there giant knigh thing near the gates of the city and make sure the goblin army is prepared for wha' come be'z a use battle agains' trolls but do not tells 'em why there training cuz we don want the wrong creatures to hears"_

"_Yes Yes Sir Hoggle" says the Noble Knight "we most be prepared the rumours say that who ever is trying to kill our king as a troll army , they are also searching for that Mysterious girl who rumour as it is now being called the Lady Owlett"_

"_Yuppers and me'z thin's the Owlett is our Sarah" Said Hoggle thinking out loud_

_Ludo looked sad and worried at hear Sarah could be in danger ,"Ludo is wowwied abuts Sawah" he roared sadly "bad twoll might huwts Sarah"_

"_Fear not my Dear brother who ever as the Owlett seams to be protecting her, so if the Owlett is indeed our Sarah is safe and will return to us when they feel it is safe" Sir _Disymus told is brother to comfort him..

"_Ludo if the trolls doe' attack we mayz need you Rock friends to help us again like they did in the city" Hoggle tells the Orange beast_

_Ludo Fwiend we Hewp Ludo Call them" and with that Ludo opens is Mouth to roar for the rocks to come, Sir Disymus scampers up Ludo quickly and covers is mouth to stop him.._

"_Not letz Ludo no' till we tellz youz ok" Says Hoggle Ludo nods as he can't talk cuz is brother is covering is mouth but by nodding he shakes his brother which makes is brother fall of and lucky for him he land safely on is loyal stead.. Hoggle tells them to go and get things ready but do not mention Sarah our the plan unless there in a protected room as they can not risk being overheard.._

_So Ludo and Sir Disymus head out of the throne room to what most be done while , Hoggle decasts the spells from around it then he sits thinking of what they most do to protect there King and hopes with All his heart that where ever Sarah is that she safe…_

**End of Flash back**

**

* * *

  
**

"Hogwart" the king bellows as he hates to be ignore "answer me before I through you in the bog of eternal stench"

Hoggle head shots up at the sound of the king's threat "Yes yous kingieness" hoping that that king won't through him in the bog "did you need something"

Jareth walks pass Hoggle and sits his throne with is right leg resting just above is left knee tapping is boot with his riding crop " Hoggle why was Sir Disymus and the great big beast here"

Hoggle answers shakily " Oh Ah the' we're" Hoggle pauses thinking he can't the king about there preparation so he decided to go for an half truth " was her' to tell Mez the trolls a'e runn' around the underground looking for the Mystery lady that now people ar' callen her Lady Owlett"

"Lady Owlett I wonder Why they call her that do you know Hogbrain" says the king musing over the this new information

"Rumor as it that an white barn owl was her 1st for' likies you but with golden flicks in some of features" replied Hoggle

'very ingesting' thinks the Goblin King 'I wonder if this Lady Owlett is my beautiful Sarah' Jareth turns to Hoggle and says " I hope for the Lady Owlett's sake they don't find her trolls can be very brutal with there prisons have some of my goblins keep tract of these troll but tell them not to let the trolls find them watching" then he suddenly notices there aren't any Goblins in the Throne room and there all always goblins here "Oh and Hogwart where are all the goblins anyway"

Hoggle reply "they we're makin' tomuc noise , so I sent them out of here I thinks there havin' dinner" then Hoggle remember why the king took off in the 1st place

"you mastery doe' you 'now what you goina to about having to wed"

The Goblin King sighs " I'm afraid not Hogsnout to only one I ever wished to wed was my Sarah and she's still missing, but hopefully I can stall into at least the Goblin ball, I only hope Sarah turns up before I'm forced to wed someone I don't love"

"me hope oh to sire, I missies Sarah so much" Said Hoggle "she'd makers you's a great Queen she to only one I 'now that can Put up with you and fight back when needed"

"Yes Hogwart She would make an extra especially since she doesn't mind Goblins hanging around" answers Jareth choosing to ignore the wisecrack

Hoggle head out to find some goblins and have them watch over the trolls like there king ordered….

Meanwhile in a far of village the trolls are bullying the creatures of the village for information on the mysterious lady, while their king, his adviser, a few servants, guards and the puppet princess Saonta ( which is Irish for Saonta Gullible , native and starry eyed) are making their way to the Seelee Court (fae'y court) by coach the journey takes a few hours from his dark castle…

Back in Princess Keela's kingdom while the Owlett sleeps, the princess thinks back to the day she 1st brought the Owlett here

* * *

**Flash back **

_**3 years ago the day Sarah was taken**_

_(( authors if you hadn't already gusted it the Owlett is really our Sarah but word have power in the underground and for fear or the wrong people hearing Sarah's name they gave her a new one))_

_Sarah was reading her book when she noticed a small golden hawk outside her window she instantly scented the magic coming from the fearing for a life she couldn't help but to call Jareth knowing if she called knowing the others wouldn't be able to responded to her calls in time ( thanks to that stupid rule) but as after a few minutes she knew he wouldn't come so she called Hoggle…_

_The Golden hawk just watched Sarah for nearly an hour before flying at the window forcing it open and landing in Sarah room before transforming into a Fae Lady that look a lot like Jareth with mismatched eyes and light blonde hair, "Please do not fear me Lady Sarah I mean you no harm My name is Keela I am Jareth younger Sister and I fear you are in grave danger as is my Brother, we most leave at once do not worry about your family I'm sure Jareth will make sure they remain unharmed and think you are off travailing or something I would do it myself but we do not have time I will explain when you are safe in my kingdom" and before Sarah could reply the Princess grabbed her arm and transported them back to her kingdom.._

_Once they arrived in a chamber that the princess had set up for Sarah once she had discover the plot she quickly cast a shielding spell to stop eavesdroppers from over hearing them , Sarah once she composed herself after being abducted said " ok I'm Listen explain Why you have brought me here and what to you mean I and Jareth are in grave danger" Sarah stared at the princess waiting for her to speak.._

_Keela takes a deep breath before answering " My name is Keela I am the youngest child of 3 there is Jareth he's 100years older then me and then there our older brother Ciaran, he is pure evil and untrustworthy so our father the king of the under decide the kingdom should go to Jareth instead of him and he wasn't very happy about it so he is plotting to take kill Jareth and take is his place, but since the 1st try didn't work he was going to try to use you to get at Jareth and if he couldn't use you he would of killed you" she pauses takes a breath " so I brought you here to keep you safe and train you to use your Magic so you will be able to defend yourself but until you are trained you most stay here as I will be safer for you and Jareth that way, while you are here no one can know and since words have power people will address you as M'lady at Least until you earn a new name depending on what animal you 1st form is_

_As my is Hawklia and Jareth's of course Owl , you can use my name but you mustn't Jareth's outside of this room and you can't tell him of your friends where you are"_

_Sarah sighs not wanting to put her family or Jareth in danger she decide it best to do what the Princess says , but she needs a few more answers " what do you mean I have powers and I didn't bring any clothes or thing with me"_

_Keela smiles " everything you need will be provided for you infact there's clothing in the wardrobe and as for your powers you already know the answer to that but the longer you're here and more fae food you eat the stronger they will become and I will train you to use them"_

_Sarah thinks for a moment then she remember that line of the book ' what no body knew is that the goblin king fell in love with the girl and gave her special powers'_

_(is that line right I think so but I'm not sure if it isn't please feel free to correct me upon it) then she Smiles " if I have powers then I guess what the book said is true and i'm the girl the king fell in love with is me"_

_Keela smile back and says "Yes it is true my brother fell deeply in love with you the 1st day he see you in the park with you dog he was that Barn owl who always was there watching you" pauses before continuing "well I'll let you get settled in if you have any questions please just ask one of the servants to bring you to me or if you need anything ask them and they'll get it for you"_

_Sarah replies "ok thank you for saving me and taking me in I only wish Jareth knew I was safe" Luckier for Keela the spell she put on the room blocking the wish from getting out and or Jareth would have come and taken Sarah anyway putting them both in danger.._

_"Please Sarah do not wish for anything out loud Jareth may hear you and we can't risk him coming and taken you away because it would put you both in Danger" Keela said then added " I most take my leave I have a lot of thing to prepare I hope you feel comfortable here good bye for now M'lady" and with that she left Sarah alone to explore her new Chambers …_

**End of flash back**

**

* * *

  
**

King Ciaran's coach arrives at at the Seele Court , he casts a Spell to disguise there identities and head for there room at the Court, once every one is settle in the there rooms making sure princess Saonta is left with a guard and a servant watch over her ( making sure she keeps her mouth shut), i mean to keep her safe in her room, while the king, his general, the tratorous goblin and his advisor discuss there plan...

* * *

**Will Hoggle and the gang Manage to keep the kingdom safe and Jareth safe ? **

**Will Those troll discover the Owlett's aka Sarah Location and try to kill her?  
**

**And what will Jareth Do about being forced to wed?**

**What is king Ciaran up too?**

**The answers to these questiions and maybe more are yet to be writen lets just hope that things will work out in the end..**

* * *

Authors Note : well I finished after having to re edit chapters 2 -3 but I hope the end result will be worth it. I'm not sure what Sarah new chambers should look like if you have any ideas please feel free to tell I'd be very grateful .. Please review


	5. An evil plot & Jareth plans the ball

**Disclaimer I don****'****t own the labyrinth or any of the characters from the movie **

_( Authors: So you don't get confused , Sarah is Lady Owlett so when I'm writing about her I'll often just call her Sarah but when one of the other characters is talk to her or about her it Lady Owlett / Owlett)_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter Five :**

**A evil plot and Jareth prepares for the ball**

King Ciaran now disguised as one of the high advisors to the Seale court, can now start work on his plan to force Jareth into marrying Princess Saonta and have her slowly poison Jareth, King Ciaran has to be careful. If they think there is foul play involved in Jareth death. They won't allow his new queen to keep the kingdom which would completely mess up his plan. As King Ciaran then intended to marry Queen Saonta and then in a few years he could dispose of her to…

Jareth and his advisors we're discussing plans for the Goblin ball that would take place in a matter of months, " no I do want to have it in the crystal ballroom I do not care that think it would be best to have it there"

"But Sire" his advisor said "it had always been held there until the mortal girl Sarah won the Labyrinth, which is strange Because she never was at the ball"

'Oh yes' he thought 'no one but Hoggle , Sir Disymus and Ludo no about what happened at the ball that year', while Jareth was distracted Hoggle had entered the room and had heard what the advisor said, Hoggle knew that Jareth ever since that day Jareth not only would hold it in the crystal ball room, he would also not dance with any of the Lady's at the balls for only wanted to dance with his beloved Sarah though on occasion he'd dance with his sister…

Hoggle then had an idea so he went up to Jareth and said "My Lord" Jareth now noticed Hoggle was standing right next to him, once Hoggle had is attention he signalled Jareth to come down to his Level and Hoggle had something he wished to whisper to him, so Jareth slid off his throne and Knelt down next to Hoggle, Hoggle then Leant over and whisper into Jareth ear "Jareth mez thin' tat you should have the ball in the crystal ballroom" Jareth Made a face and was about to tell Hoggle no way but hoggle cut him off and said " no listen if that Owlett really is Sarah me thin's she'd make herself known that night an's if she doe' she'd love for it to be in that ballroom"

Jareth thinks for a moment and realizes Hoggle is right so he nods to Hoggle before standing up and sitting on his throne again then he turns to his advisors and says "very well you can have the ball in the Crystal Ballroom but I want roses red and white ones in golden vases" 'because they are Sarah's favourites' he thinks to himself "and live musicians" they spent the next few hours discussing to ball..

While Jareth was busy planning the ball, Sarah had awaken from her not so restful sleep, we're during her sleep her subcontersion mind was longing for her beloved Jareth as it had been nearly 6 years since she had run the Labyrinth and won back her brother nearly 5 years since she had figured out that she loved Jareth with all her heart and by way of a letter confessed it to him asking him to wait for her, but it had been the last 2 and a half years that had been the hardest not being able to talk to him or any of her 3 most trusted best friends that was taking in its toll on her for she missed them with all her heart…

A few minutes later there was a knock at her door when she opened it saw Toggle who informed her that dinner will be ready soon and with that he left her to get ready, 20 minutes Sarah after change her dress and brushing her hair (as she had a bed-head from her nap) went down to the dinning room and joined the princess and a few others including Toggle at the table to eat her dinner. Then after dinner the princess took Sarah in study for some more training this time it addict Lesson a few hour later Sarah goes to her room.

Jareth after spends the hours planning the decoration for the ballroom with his advisors before he excuses himself and head for his chambers. Once inside his room Jareth walk over to his last arched window where he sits down upon the sill before flicking his wrist and conjuring up one of his crystal balls then he uses to watch the ballroom scene from all those years ago play with in it…

Now that Sarah know how to use the crystal orbs to watch people much as Jareth once did to watch her, she decides to summon a crystal orb and see what her Owl is up too, when the fog clears from the orb she see Jareth sitting at his window with a sorrowful look on his face and tears running down his eyes, as the picture zooms in she can just about make out what he looking at and finds it's the ballroom scene she once thought only to of been a dream with that she realises he misses her also.. 'Oh my beloved Owl how I wish it could be possible to tell you I'm safe and will be with you soon' thought to herself just then Jareth looks up almost as if he was looking right at her so she disappears the orb hoping he hadn't seen who was watching him, though secretly she wish he knew it was her…

Jareth when he had suddenly felt as if some one was watching him and just as he looked up he could of swore it was Sarah but who ever it was had stopped watching him before he could be certain…

Days pass by as king Ciaran now disguised as Wisemeir one of the high advisor of the Seale court (is it spelt Seale or Seele or his that completely wrong) after much Preparation took Princess Saonta and induced her to the court in hope that when the time came he'd be able to present her at a later date as an canderit for marrying Jareth

And becoming the next goblin queen, for if Jareth failed to prepuce the next Queen to be before his time the court had allowed him he would be forced to marry there choice or forfeit the crown for both his goblin kingdom and becoming ruler of the underground…

(**(Author note all main clans of creatures are ruled by a fae and al though the only really princesses and princes are the children of Oberon and his bride, there are many high lords , duke, duchess Etc. who's children are called princes or princess)) **

Sarah really was starting to hate being kept away from the world even if it was for her protections and now after what Princess Keela had told her

* * *

**Flash back to yesterday**

"_Owlett" Princess Keela said after she had found Sarah in the Library "I have so no so good new about our Owl" Sarah's eyes shot up at the mention Jareth, now Keela had Sarah's attention she continued " I was down at the Seale Court today, I was informed if our Owl does not found a bride before of the date the court have as given him he will be forced to who court chooses"_

"_Oh No we have to do something he won't be happy being forced to wed someone he does not love" replied Sarah " just tell me what I need to do to make sure that doesn't happen"_

_Keela Smiles then asks her " you really do love him with all you heart don't you"_

_Sarah just nods so Keela continues " then I have a plan but it will take a lot of work on you part and even harder training are you willing to do what ever it takes" after receiving another nod she adds "good this is what you have to do 1__st__ thing we have to increase your princess lessons 10 fold, " she pauses "then we have to prepare you for the ball"_

_Sarah had been learning the basics of bring a princess after Keela had discovered that Sarah loved Jareth just as much as he loved her_

_**2 Years ago : **__Princess Keela found Sarah staring at a portrait of Jareth and could see the love Sarah held in her eyes for him. "M'lady You love my brother don't you"_

_Sarah looked away from portrait to Princess Keela " with all my heart," sighed but I'm do princess and I'm not immortal"_

_Keela smiled to Sarah " well I will teach you, all the basics of being a princess and some of our fae songs, since my brother loves music and to sing" _

_**(Back to yesterday)**_

_Sarah sighed and said " Of course but how will me learning all this prevent them from forcing him to marry someone else "_

_Keela replies "it's simple My Owlett once you have learnt all you need to know you will be able to past any test the court sets against and along with the fact that Loves with all his heart. Will mean that you my dear will one day because is wife and the new Goblin queen" _

_**2 Years ago : **__Princess Keela found Sarah staring at a portrait of Jareth and could see the love Sarah held in her eyes for him. "M'lady You love my brother don't you"_

_Sarah looked away from portrait to Princess Keela " with all my heart," sighed but I'm do princess and I'm not immortal"_

_Keela smiled to Sarah " well I will teach you, all the basics of being a princess and some of our fae songs, since my brother loves music and to sing" _

**End of flash backs**

**

* * *

  
**

But most of all she missed her friends especially after she had seen Jareth a few days ago looking miserable missing her just as much as she is missing him.

Princess Keela took Sarah to learn of more of the royal history and so basic magic tricks like the magic gill pen and such useful tricks that would help her in her royal

Sarah is sitting the Library after many hours of lessons, wishing that was a way to talk to Jareth with him knowing where she is and no one being able to hear just then a book falls from the top of a pile she was reading her way through and opens onto a page about talking to some one threw your dreams it says that if the spell is done right no one should be able to listen in. So she checks the book out from the library and goes in search of Princess Keela hoping she can convince her to help with this spell…

Back in at the Seelee Court Lord Wisemeir ( AKA King Ciaran) and Princess Sonata was attending an huge banquet with the high members of the court all but the High King and High Queen. Which was just how King Ciaran wanted it for he fear they'd see through is disguise..

* * *

**Well I think there will be 2 to 4 more chapters till this story is complete. I'm really enjoying writing this and hope you all are enjoying reading it please Review and thank you for reading my story..**

**Authors notes: chapter 6 is called "Away to contact Jareth"  
**


	6. Away to Contact Jareth

**Disclaimer I don't own the labyrinth or any of the characters from the movie  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter six: Away to contact Jareth  
**

Sarah had after along search found Princess Keela in the garden, she knew that it would be that she couldn't have a private conversion here so she went over to the princess and said "princess Keela if your not to busy could I have a word with you in private it's important"

Keela looked up at Sarah and noticed the books she was carrying holding them tight to herself as if there were her only hope so she said " sure my Owlett something tells me you want to talk freely so lets go to your room and talk there, since it still as the protections on it" and so princess Keela transported them to outside Sarah's room as the protections prevented anyone teleporting in directly to it.

So once both Keela and Sarah was settled comfortably on Sarah's bed and Keela had reinforced the protection spell, Keela turned to Sarah and said "so what is it you wish to speak with me about Sarah"

Sarah open the book to the page that contained the spell she would need and showed it to Keela and told her "I need to contact Jareth the other day I was watching him through one of my crystals and I noticed he was miserable I also noticed that he was watching scenes from my time in the labyrinth over and over. I realized that he is missing me as much as I miss him" Sarah pauses seeing the reaction on Keela face and notices she looks worried " look I know your worried about this but I already went through my options through If I appear to him in his dreams but in my owl form and be careful he or I do not use my true name then if someone is listen they'd think the conversion was just a dream and beside they'd have to be able to turn into an owl to understand me and him. You said only Jareth and myself can do that let alone the fact that barn owls have there own dialect"

Keela look over the book carefully studying the spell before looking into Sarah's eyes and seeing that Sarah had her heart set on this she decided to help " Sarah you don't need this spell because your heart is already connected to him, all you need do is before you go to sleep cast an awaken dream crystal" she flips through the book to find the page that'll teach Sarah to make one and shows it to Sarah " this crystal will allow you to have full awareness in you dream as if you were really awake and douse grant you the ability to control your dreams" Keela was still worried " but even though you will be in control of the dream you most remain in owl form and have him change into one to then with his help change into a different dream plain of is creation there you should be able to talk freely but you won't have long Sarah this will take a lot out of you and you will need you strength tomorrow we don't have long to prepare before the ball".

So for the rest of the day when ever she had time in between her lessons she would return to her room and study the waken dream spell Keela had showed her.

Later that night when she had finished for the day Sarah returned to her room and using what she had learned form the book to conjure the waken dreams crystal then changing into a something comforty to sleep in yet would pass as normal day attire, after using a spy crystal to check Jareth was indeed asleep, she slipped into bed and soon was within her dream world where she transformed into her Owl form and flew through the dream plain where at the edge of Jareth's she reached out to him "Jareth my owl open your heart and your senses recognise me for who I truly am but do not speak for they would hear you come to me Jareth fly with me and take us to a dream plain where they can not follow so we may talk freely" all of this had been send in the language of barn owls so anyone who was listen only her cheeps and squawks.

Jareth had understood every word she had spoken and changed into an white barn owl took of and flew towards her once he'd reached her they both without a word flew high into the sky higher and higher knowing they need to put distance between them and who ever was following them as they flew up they spiralled dance around each other for they was totally happy to be with each other once again.

When Jareth knew they were high enough he transported himself and the Owlett to their own plain and where they landed on the tree rested for awhile until Jareth flew down to ground casting a protection spell much like the one Keela had do to her room then he looked up to her still in owl form and said "it is safe now my beloved" with that Sarah flew around Jareth as she used her own power to check is spell before landing before him.

Jareth took a few steps back Sarah to give her room as she stretched out her wings and flapping them as she leaned back as a light engulfed her body as she grow taller changing from an Owl into her human form it was truly beautiful to watch **( you'll have to take my word for it or use your imagination) **as the light died away Jareth stepped forward reaching out toward and ran his fingers through her hair before placing his hand upon her cheek and whispering " it really is you isn't Sarah my love I am not just dreaming"..

Sarah smiled place her hand upon his and kisses is wrist before replying "no my love you are not just dreaming. Though you are dreaming up it is indeed really Jareth this is an awaken Dream I learned how do this so I contact you and tell you not to give up hope on me" with that Jareth wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her towards him then placed both hand upon her lifting her above him and spinning her around and around in the air. Sarah leaned back in excitement she had complete faith that he wouldn't drop her as then and she giggled out of pure joy..

Jareth lowered her back to ground where she insincerely wraped her arms around his neck holding him close and rest her head upon his chest Jareth placed a kiss upon her head and lifted her face up him then he leant down towards her before kissing her with all the love and the passion he had for her "Oh my love how I have missed you so much" he said looking to her eyes..

Sarah smiled up at him seeing the true love that he held only for her within his eyes " I know my love and I am sorry it as took so long to reach you but it was just to dangerous there are to many kind hearted people that would have been in danger if word got out not only of me being alive but of my location I had and still have much to learn before I can truly return to you please my love do not ask where I am for I can not tell you. I can not risk putting you or my protectors in danger" Sarah face suddenly changed and she looked over her shoulder muttering "shit"

Jareth noticing the sudden change in her became concerned "what wrong my Love" he asked her as she slowly stepped away from him, reaching out to her fearing she was about to take off and leave "please don't go it been so long since I've seen you"..

Sarah looked at him with sorrowful eyes "I'm sorry Jareth but I most go someone is trying to break the protection spell upon my room" she turned back into an owl but upon seeing the sorrow within his eyes she spoke within his head as she flew around and around him " 3 days Jareth 3 aboveground days there will be a full moon, when the moon is highest in the sky meet in the place you 1st saw me perform there we'll fly together and there my love protected by the grace and power of the full moon, I will explain all I can Jareth but until then know that I love you" and with that she took of flying high and out of the realm Jareth had created for them.

Once Sarah was far enough away from Jareth and anyone who'd might of followed her she woke up and rush to the door but not opening it and using her power to see who it was she found it was a strange goblin she did not recognise trying to get in to her room turning off the waken dream crystal and hiding it, use a crystal to summon Toggle she looked into the crystal and called "Toggle I need you Toggle"

Toggle who was asleep in his room woke up grumble "what you want Lady Owlett in the middle of the night"

"I Sorry to wake you Toggle but I fear there a traitor in the castle and who ever it is trying to break the spell upon my room" Sarah replied apolitically

At that Toggle ran out of his room summoning guard on his way and sending one to wake the princess and bring her to the Owlett's room as he and guard ran to her room finding that there was indeed someone trying to gain entrée into the Lady Owlett's room, "guards arrest him" Toggle shouted and the guards chased the traitor down.

Once the guards had caught the traitor the captain off the guard searched him receiving a spell stone from with his pocket and then taking it to the princess who had just arrived "Princess I found this on the traitorous scum bag"..

Princess Keela took the stone from the captain "oh dear this is not good at all" Keela destroyed the stone with her magic before turning to the captain and saying " Captain there is no way he made this stone find out where he got it and who ordered him to use it here" with that the Captain matched off to interrogate the prisoner then Keela turned to Toggle and said " come Toggle we most check upon our lady Owlett."

So Toggle and Keela knocked on the room telling the Owlett it was only them so she would opened the door and let them in upon entering Toggle shut the and Keela recast her protection spell as Toggle searched the room making sure no one had gotten in ..

Sarah turn to them once they had finish and said "was I right was someone trying to get in my room" receiving a nod from them she sighed and flopped down upon her bed..

Keela and Toggle climb upon the bed before her and said " how did you know Sarah you most have been asleep when he was trying to enter"

"I was Asleep but I was using the awaken dream spell so I was aware of the change in Magic flow within my room and upon sensing I took off and flew to safe area before waking up, turning off my spell and calling for Toggle the rest you know" replied Sarah..

"Your powers are indeed improving Sarah" Smiled Keela " hopefully you will be ready for the ball and tests that the court will put you through before you can freely wed my brother speaking of which did get talk to before you was forced to wake up"..

"Yes I did" Sarah answered happily " he knows that I am indeed alive and that I still love him very much I told I will come to him as soon as I'm able, Although I believe I most of scared him by telling I have to go someone trying to break in to my room but I hope he knows that I am far more powerful than I was and have people protecting me" she paused turning to face Toggle "oh and Toggle thank you for coming to my aid so quickly" and with that Sarah learnt kissed him upon his cheek " you and your brother are indeed true friends of mine and to me"

Toggle smiled big although it looked more like a grin " aww shroks it want nothing " he replied shyly..

Sarah did not tell them that she was going to visit Jarrett in 3 days she knew the princess wouldn't be happy about it but she had promised Jareth and knew he'd be wait for her that night..

Meanwhile Jareth had woken up not long after Sarah had left their dream plain and took off into the night sky as to clear is head and to think as he flew high into the sky ' oh love' he through as he flew 'you have made my heart sore to know you are alive and well, though I do wish you would of told me where you are.' Jareth remembered that not only Sarah could now turn into an Owl but had looked of the fae about her ' how is this possible my love how have you come to gain so much power and for what purpose to you train so hard' he pause thinking of what she told him before she left ' yes my love on that night I will come to you and then I hope you will tell me all you can' and with that Jareth returned back to his bed chamber and just before dawn he summoned Hoggle to him..

Hoggle grumpily pulled himself out of his bed and left his room entering the king's chambers "you called for me Jareth" he said as he closed the door behind him.

Jareth cast an extra strong protection spell before answering Hoggle " I have good news Hogbrain Sarah is alive and well she will return to us when she is able she didn't have time to tell me much but she promised she would explain all when she could"

"really you's really spoke to her she really is alive and well and will be here when she can" asked Hoggle who couldn't believe it was true as it had been years since anyone had heard from her as Hoggle looked up toward Jareth and saw him nod he asked "but how is that possible"

"I don't how she learned to do it Hogwart or how she is able to use such magic but she said she contacted me through an awaken dream, the strange thing is the spell she most of used would of called for a crystal to be made and an spell that only fae can perform placed upon it" Jareth remember what Sarah looked like upon changing from her owl form said "but indeed upon seeing her change from her owl form to her more Sarah like form I noticed she indeed looked a lot more fae than human"..

"Well she as been in this kingdom for so long now and probably eating nothing but fae food would have some effect on her though changing her into a fae than that is something" Thought Hoggle out loud..

"Yes Hogbrain you could be right and the magic I'd ready had given her before she entered the labyrinth would indeed effect such a change when mixed not only with the magic of the underground and eating fae food" replied Jareth smile he thought to himself ' yes if you have indeed eaten our food and are becoming fae then you forever be my side my love for you are no longer mortal'

* * *

**Dmew: Hope you enjoyed please read and review**


	7. A traitor within

Disclaimer I don't own the labyrinth or any of the characters from the movie

* * *

**Chapter 7: A traitor within**

Back in Princess Keela palace after a long interrogation the Captain had got the information he needed , he used a communication crystal the princess had given him to tell her he need to speak with her the Owlett and Toggle at once, upon hearing the urgency in his voice she had told him to head for the Owlett' room and they'd meet him there for she and Toggle had gone to check the rest of her protection and alarm spells.

As they all entered the room and again once the door was shut the princess checked the seals to make sure they was still Safe " alright Captain tell us what's so important that you must speak with all of us so urgently" asked the Princess

**( um maybe it not very fair to just call the poor guy so lets give him a name so we?* Dmew searches her list of names * ah yes I'll call him Custos it's Latin meaning guardian I think it fit for a captain and a protector don't you) **

Captain Custos stood before princess Keela, Lady Owlett and Toggle and Said " I fear for all of our safety for the spy had been sent for your brother Ciaran along with others to search for the Owlett and upon finding her use that stone to break into her room find proof of who she and then report back to the Ciaran and although he managed to stop him reporting back to Ciaran it turns out the if the king does not receive a report by the end of the week he will send trolls here".

At this news princess Keela announces "then we most move to a safer location and the only place I can think of that would be safe if with Jareth but if someone calls Sarah by her really name before we are ready to reveal her then they will try to kill her" Keela Sighs how can we contact Jareth with out them knowing our plan there bound to be spies with his kingdom".

"I can do it princess just tell me what to tell him" Said Sarah

Keela look to Sarah and said "No Sarah you have already used that spell to much you can not use it again and since only you can speak barn owl I can not do it either"

Sarah smiles "the only magic I will be using is the power of my owl form, the ability to cross to the aboveground and the protection of the full moon" look at all there confused faces she knew she'd have to explain " Owl are protected by the power and grace of the full moon as long as the moon is high in the sky no one will know me and Jareth are anything but 2 barn owls out for fly away the woods"

"Yes yes" Said princess Keela " for once my brother leaves the underground they will wonder why he's left so instead of telling what happening" Keela produced a crystal necklace and after filling it with all the information he would need along with a message and request from Keela herself " give this to him before you leave him that night tell to only listen to it's message him he is sure no one else but your 3 most trusted companions"

And so for the next 3 days Sarah had practised the spell that would allow her to pass between the realms so on that night as she sensed the full moon in the above ground sky she took off with the necklace grasped within her talon and flew to the park where she settled no in the nook of an the old tree next to where she use to perform to await Jareth arrival.

Jareth to had sensed the full moon for all owls knew when the moon was full in the sky and took off from within his bed chamber out of his window anyway from his kingdom before transporting himself near the park and then when the moon was high in the sky landed on the post he often watch Sarah and owl out " Sarah are you here".

Sarah flew from the tree , around Jareth a few time before he to took off and followed her smiling the best way an Owl can, Sarah flies under Jareth and rolls over so her back is to the ground and as Jareth he looks down at her smiling at her silly antics, Sarah reaches up and runs her free talon across his belly feature before rolling back over speeding off and shouting back in Owl " Owl tag your it Jareth"..

Jareth laughs and chases after her there game goes back and forth till Sarah lands down into the an ancient oak which is actually an underground oak tree landing on to it branches when Jareth lands down beside her Sarah struggles up to him and says " oh Jareth how I missed"

Jareth rubs his head against Sarah lifting his wing and settles it around her then Jareth senses that Sarah seamed worried " what wrong my love and how is your turning into a fae" at that Sarah looked up to Jareth with confusion within is her eye " didn't you know"

"No I didn't though I suspected with all the training Keela put me through and the food she been feeding me" seeing recognition in Jareth's eyes at his sister name she paused before saying "yes my love your sister Keela my protector and teacher her, Toggle who turns out to be Hoggle's little brother and Captain Custos have been looking after me these past 3 years"

"Sarah why are you telling me this now you told me you couldn't before is everything ok" Jareth ask concern was present within his voice..

"I fear not Jareth you remember I told you there was someone trying to get in my room well it turned out to be a traitor and is he does not report back to his master by the end of the week they will no where we are" Sarah replied with fear and worry in her voice

"Then let us fly to my Sisters kingdom and bring you all safely to mine" Jareth said but Sarah just shock her head "but my love I don't want you----"

Sarah cut him "listen my love and listen carefully" Jareth nodded and Sarah continued "tomorrow when you enter you throne pretend as if nothing is different but summoned, Hoggle , Ludo and Sir Didymus to you upon there arrival send out all you goblins they'll think you just disguising royal business and need quiet" She lift her talon and dangled the necklace in front of him " Take this it contains a message it's from your sister she said only you could make it play. So when you are sure all the goblin are gone and you have placed a protection spell upon the throne room play this message and follow the instructions if you all think you can do as she asks have Hoggle tell his brother to come for a visit and me, your sister, Toggle and Captain Custos will come to you Jareth but you most all follow the instructions my love because no one other than you 4 can know I am the Owlett until the night of the ball"

Jareth took the necklace from within Sarah talon "if this is what you think is best my love I shall do as you ask for you know I would do anything for you my beloved Sarah" Sarah snuggling in close to Jareth and they stayed that way until they noticed the moon would be going down soon "My love we most go" they flew up circled around each other hooting there I love you and see you later's before flying in diffident directions.

Once they had both flew back to the underground and from there to the bed chambers Jareth in the castle beyond the goblin city and Sarah with the kingdom of Princess Keela where they both changed back and slipped into bed to get there much need sleep.

* * *

**Please read and Review  
**


	8. Keela's Message

**Disclaimer I don't own the labyrinth or any of the characters from the movie.**

Dmew say's hey all sorry it took so long to get this chapter out i have been poorly this week and felt to sick to think straight enough to write and although i'm still not completely better i finnaly manage to finish this chapter. but please keep in mind that since i'm not a 100% there might be a few mistakes in it.

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter eight:**

**Princess Keela's message **

Jareth woke up the next morning feeling something new around his neck it was the necklace Sarah had given him that night, then he remembered what She had asked him to do checking the clock he realizing it was after 10am (underground time) he got up bathed and changed his clothes then went to get something to eat as he was starving and he thought he might not have time later.

30 minutes late he was sitting in the throne and was waiting for Hoggle, Sir Disymus and Ludo as he'd just sent some goblins to get them.

Hoggle saw Sir Disymus who was riding Ambrosius with Ludo by his side, 'um I wonder' Hoggle thought why he summoned all off us.

"Hail Sir Hoggle, I assume the his mastery summoned you here too" after receiving a nod from Hoggle he continued " does dowel have any idea why his Mastery as summoned us" Hoggle shock his head "then let us make haste and go find out" so all 3 friends headed inside to the throne rooms.

When they entered the throne room they saw Jareth sitting on his throne staring at a crystal pendant, he looked up from the necklace and noticing 1st Ludo (since he was hard to miss) and then Hoggle and Sir Disymus "ah good you're here" he paused and stood up waving his arm it the air he shouted " Goblins clear out of here now I need quiet" all the goblins ran out as they knew ever since Sarah was gone you didn't mess with the king. Jareth after making sure all the goblins had gone cast a protection spell to prevent anyone spying. Hoggle and Sir Disymus looked at each other and shrugged.

Hoggle was the 1st to speak when he noticed the goblin king had finished his spell "His something wrong yous highness"

Jareth returned to his throne and then said "what you about to see and hear doesn't leave this room for I have news of Sarah and can not risk her safety" after receiving nods from " I met with her the other day well last night and she gave me" he held up the pendent "and told me to summon you all here"…

"Sawah you saws Sawah where is she" Ludo said at hearing the king mention Sarah " Ludo misses Sawah"

"We all miss her brother" said sir Disymus "we most listen to what is Mastery as to say"

"Any way as I was saying" said Jareth trying to be patient since he knew Ludo was like a giant 4 year old kid " I was given this" holding the necklace out for them to see " It as a message from my sister Keela on it, Sarah said they're in danger and contained within this pendant is a message that tells how to help them".

"Well stop gabbing and play it already, so wez can help her" Said Hoggle grumble.

The Goblin king would of said something about the way Hogbrain had just spoke to him but he to wished to hear the Message too. So he placed the Pendent into his hand whispered some magic words to low for the others to hear and the crystal pendent grow and changed into a crystal orb.

Jareth rotated it so it show the message and is Sister Keela appeared within the orb then she began to speak (this is magical recording) " Jareth please forgive me for taken Sarah from you, but it was to keep you both safe for our brother was after her and you"

Hoggle spoke as the Keela paused in the message " How did your brother find out about Sarah" Hoggle through out loud

"Because Sarah as a connection to the labyrinth that even Jareth didn't

even know about." she paused "the Labyrinth felt that Sarah was destined to come back to be with Jareth so it granted her powers to aid different ones to what Jareth gave her, it was through these powers she learnt of the plot to kill you my brother" the image of Keela turned to look towards Jareth "you have a traitor , my brother one or more of you goblins , one of whom was there when Hoggle told you it was Sarah who warned him of the plot and that is how he knew of Sarah"

Jareth realized that Keela had programmed the orb to answer questions so he asked " Why are you in danger? and what can we do to help?"

"Ciaran sent spies out throughout the kingdoms one of which came here to my kingdom" Keela sighed " while Sarah was using the waken dream orb he detected the magic used and tried but failed to enter her room. She Summoned Toggle after she woke up because she sensed its and we was able to stop him before he was able to tell Ciaran anything, but we learnt there was a time line of which he had to report to the Ciaran or Ciaran would know, we have 3 More days"

"Toggle what my little brother Toggle" Hoggle said

"Yes Togbrain your brother now stop interrupting" answered Jareth

Keela's message played on "The only way we will be safe is if we leave my kingdom but the only place we can go to his your kingdom my brother" Jareth smiled at the thought Sarah would be coming and so did the others " but" 'oh no not a but' they all thought apart from Ludo who was still happy thinking he could see Sarah soon " with traitors in you kingdom it is not Safe for Sarah to be herself there so unless she's in a room with protection spell to make sure no ear droppers hear us, you all most call her by her new name Lady Owlett until the night of the ball"

Jareth and the others talked amongst themselves for a moment before they heard Keela continue " you all agree to this have Hogwart tell his brother the goblin king grants permission for there visit"

Jareth knew this would be hard for Ludo to understand so he turned to him and Said "Ludo we're going to play a game when Sarah come here all pretend that her name is Owlett and still might be wearing a disguise so unless we're in a safe zone, he pause "the safe zones are room I cast the protection spell in to you understand"

Ludo thought for a moment and then said " Ludo underieste Ludo pretend Sawah is Owlit yup yup safely zone kingie spell protic them only"

**(( Ludo understand Ludo pretend Sarah is Owlett yup yup safe zone where king as protected)**

"Good boy Ludo and day after the ball we'll have our own big party with cake as a reward for the game" Said Jareth then he turned to Hoggle "ok Hoggbrain you know what to do"

Hoggle mutters "its Hoggle you rat" but then he moves over to a mirror and Calls "Toggle Toggle" a few minutes later Toggle appears on the other side of the mirror after greeting each other Hoggle Says "the goblin king grants permission for your visit"

Toggle turns away from the mirror for a minute to give a thumbs up, turning " that great big brother we'll arrive by dinner time Tomorrow"

"good good see yous them bro" Said Hoggle before moving from the mirror and back to the others "they'll be here tomorrow at dinner time" Said to them with a big smile on his face..

Jareth can't wait to see Sarah but he knows he most treat her as a guest unless there in safe zones and even then he as to be careful " remember you most treat Sarah as if she a Royal guest unless she within a safe zone understand" they all nodded and said they understood.

Meanwhile back in princess Keela kingdom, Captain Custos was making travel arrangements and Toggle was preparing the trunks (as in travel chests not swim shorts lol)) for there them all, they was going by horse and carriage along with 4 0f Captain Custos most trusted guards.

* * *

**Dmew: Well that's chapter eight out of the way hope you liked it**


	9. Chapter 9 Journey to the Goblin kingdom

**Disclaimer : I do not own the Labyrinth though I do own some of the characters within this story**

**Dmew = I hope you like this chapter I tried to make it really exciting**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**Journey to the Goblin kingdom **_

Princess Keela was making sure Sarah knew her disguise spell of by heart and all that a lady is excepted to know. Once everything was ready they all boarded the carriage with 2 of the guard riding on either side , of the guards driving and the other sitting on the roof facing backwards so he could make sure no one snuck up on them.

Jareth set of to prepare special rooms for Sarah and is Sister in the same wing as his since it was already restricted to most of the goblins and creatures of the labyrinth. He made sure Sarah had to chambers enjoining his own and set up protection spells in both areas.

**((Chambers means it isn't just a bedroom, but a living area with a bedroom and bathroom enjoining it.))**

His sister would have the chamber across the hall and Toggle's would be next to Hoggle's. They would have protection spells upon them including Hoggle's room.

Princess Keela and the others had set off at dawn in their carriage making there way to Jareth's goblin kingdom after spending the night in her own since they didn't wish to risk travelling in the dark . They been travelling for nearly 6 hrs only stopping to have lunch and rest the horses before setting off again.

3 hours away from the goblin kingdom a large group of rogue bandits and trolls surprised the group and was able to take down 3 of their guards, and forced the guard driver , Captain Custos, Toggle, the princess and Lady Owlett from the carriage but the bandits and troll didn't know who the carriage belonged , deuce underestimating them and wasn't expecting that the 2 Ladies (Owlett and the princess ) knew magic and so they bound the Ladies's hands in front of them (bad mistake)

When the rogues turn there backs on the Sarah and Keela to confront the last 2 guards, it is Sarah who notices the opening using her fireball spell to start a fight amongst the bandits and the trolls, by setting fire to on of the back of one bandit's pants and shouting "he did it" pointing to the troll with who was holding a torch , Princess Keela seeing what Sarah is up to follows suit but she does it to one of the trolls pants who as bandit with a torch behind him and she point to that bandit and shouts we did.

The fight soon spreads out between the trolls and the bandits coursing them to be to distracted to notice Keela and Sarah set the guard, the captain and Toggle free. While Toggle , Keela and Sarah climb up to front of the Carriage and Captain Custos and his guard help the injured guards inside then Toggle takes the rains and speeds away, unfortunately some of the troll who turn out to be from a group Ciaran had sent out pursue them.

Toggle looks back over his shoulder and notices the trolls and shouts we're being followed which makes the princess and Sarah look back "Shit" Sarah says "we'll never out run them"

Princess Keela sits and thinks for a minute and then says "we have only one option"

"Yeah stand and fight" Toggle Said but when he saw Keel shake her head he said "why not just blast them".

"We Can't Toggle I couldn't do it without Owlett and that amount of magic would alert Ciaran to our presence and since we're still 3 hours away so he'd either send more trolls or come himself its to risky" Replied Keela who Looked over to Sarah and 1st saw Sarah was thinking the same thing.

While Keela and Toggle was talking Sarah had conjured an Orb and whispered "Jareth" Jareth at hearing the sound of Sarah voice conjured is own orb and looked into " We in trouble Jareth me and Keela are going to have to use the straight shot transport spell teleport us , the horses and carriages be ready we're aiming for the front entrance of the palace" after receiving a nod from Jareth Sarah ended the Call.

Jareth teleported himself to the front of the castle and shouted out order for the goblins to clear the way and make room, He knew that that spell especially when cast while on a carriage racing at speed was going to be risky landing and that amount of magic needed would leave them drained especially his Sarah so he had to be ready.

While Jareth was preparing for them landing Sarah and Keela warning the others to hold it's going to be a rough landing and they told Toggle that as soon the portal appeared he was to drive straight threw it without hesitation as they was going to be closing it behind them.

Princess Keela cast an orb and with Sarah's help charged it with the spell and power it would need as soon as they saw a stench of straight pass ahead of them they through the orb ahead of them as it crashed to the ground and smashed a portal appeared and Toggle drove the right through at speed ((I hope Jareth is ready for them)) with it closing behind them to prevent the trolls from following them..

Just as the last Goblin had cleared away the portal opened and 1st the horses and then the Carriage went flying through it bouncing as it hit the ground before the horse scribed to a halt it was Sarah who was closing the portal from behind channelling her magic into as, Keela was making sure the opening went where it need too.

Jareth at seeing this move to Sarah's side of the carriage as soon as it Stopped moving and the portal closed, Sarah looked over to Jareth before collapsing and falling off the carriage right into Jareth's waiting arms. He adduced Sarah in his arms so he'd be able to carry her and look up to his sister who although she was a little wobbly herself managed to climb down along with Toggle to the ground "I'm ok Brother" Keela said to her brother who then looked down at Sarah with concern in his eyes, seeing this Keela Said " she'll be ok my brother she is still young to magic and as only been training for 3 years, the amount of magical energy that spell took along with the fireball one she cast earlier to save us as taking its toll on the poor girl, she just need to rest take her to her room and have some of your men tend to my injured guards please"

Jareth nodded and turned to Hoggle who had rush out after hear the racket the carriage had made was sharing up at Sarah, "Hoggle have my sisters men seen to and then escort, her your brother and her captain to their rooms"

"But wana of Owlett" Hoggle asked Jareth but didn't get an answer Jareth just teleported himself and her away " you beder look afterie hers yous rat"

"He will Hogbrain now help me with my men please" Princess Keela asked

"It's Hoggle" he muttered then he turned and gave the Goblins there orders to help her men before he lead Keela, the captain and his brother to the quarters.

Jareth gently placed Sarah down in her bed and took of off her cape with a hood and her boots she was wearing, then looked her over after decasting the spell Sarah put upon herself to hide her identity he noticed she was covered in cuts and bruises remember that his sister was also hurt made him very angry but he couldn't tare himself away from Sarah, he wanted to be there when she woke up.

After making sure that the horses and carriage had been taking care of and making sure his men was receiving the best medical care they could get, Captain Custos went to visit the princess and make sure she was ok as well as receive his new orders. Knocking at the his princess's door and waiting for her to tell him to after enter before he stepped in and closed the door behind he turned back to the princess and said "Milady the men are being taking care of well , the carriage as been hidden away and the horses placed in the stable, as you know Jareth is look after the Owlett and Toggle is hanging out with his brother"

"Very good Custos and please there's no need to be so formal it's just us and we been friends for years please sit down and relax" So Custos sat down on the couch next to her just as they had as kids and relaxed "how are you Custos have you had you own injuries seen too" after receiving a nod she continued " I'm glad well all we can do now is relax and wait till Sarah wakes up" noticing the worried look on Custos's face at her using Sarah's real name she added " don't look so worried Custos Hoggle informed me that my brother cast protection spells on all our chambers and with the fact this is Jareth private wing of his castle we are perfectly safe and free to talk" to which Custos nodded.

Hoggle and Toggle was hanging out catching up as they hadn't seen each other for 3 years. Hoggle asked what had Sarah been up to and Toggle told him that princess Keela had been training Sarah both royal politics and Magic as well as singing fae songs and dancing but he told Hoggle he couldn't tell Jareth that Sarah had learnt fae songs and dancing. Then Toggle remembered what had happened the 1st time Sarah learnt to cast fire balls " you should of seen it bro" he remarked " her aim was totally off she had the servants running for cover" He Laughed remember one of the servant had dived head 1st into the fountain "it's a good thing I had buckets of water with me she nearly set fire to the palace" Hoggle just started laughing wishing he'd been there..

Jareth had not left Sarah's side all night and not long before dawn he had falling asleep with head resting near Sarah's and her hand held in his an hour or so later Sarah had woken up Smelling the sent of magic old spices next to her slowly opening her eyes she looked over and noticed Jareth was asleep with his head resting on her pillow, carefully sitting up so not to startle him she watch sleep for about 10 minutes before she could brush his hair away from his face so she could get a better look and then started to gently stoked his cheek with her thumb .

Jareth who had woken up when he felt Sarah touch his face was laying there with his eyes closed pretending to still be asleep as he was enjoying the feel of her loving touch and didn't wish her to stop when suddenly he felt lips on his cheek where Sarah had been touching and then felt her move to near his hear where he heard her whisper " you can stop pretending to be asleep now my love I know your awake" then Sarah leaned back to allow him room to get up her pillow.

"Aye my love I was just enjoying your touch to much to move" Said Jareth as Sat up in the chair to which Sarah replied by reaching placing her hand back upon his cheek and caress it with her thumb smiling up at him. Jareth smiled back at Sarah leaned into her content at the loving feel of it.

* * *

_**Dmew: Well that enough chapter finished should I make Custos and Keela a couple or just leave them as close friends please let me know what you think as I am not sure which to do at this moment.**_


	10. The next day

_**Disclaimer, I do not own the Labyrinth.**_

_**Author's notes: i edited this chapter up, but don't worry this is another chapter after this too. PROMISE**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**The next day…**_

Jareth and Sarah sat there for awhile relaxing and talking to catch up with each other. Sarah was asking him lots of questions about the goblin kingdom. Which he was happy to answer because he was so glad, that she was so interested in his kingdom.

Just then Sarah looked into Jareth's eyes and asked "So I now know that you don't really turn the wished aways into goblins,"" as she smiled at him "What do you really do with them then ?." she knew what keela had told her happened to them but she wanted to hear from Jareth's own lips..

"Oh my precious Sarah. I do the same thing the above grounders do." He answered, but at seeing the confused look on Sarah's face he added " I put them up for a adoption to good faeies or elves that can't have children of their own. And I make sure they take good care of them"

"I knew you wasn't such a cruel person, as you tried to make me believe" she said as she looked him over, realizing he looked really uncomfortable and asked him "have you been there all night my love" Jareth smiled and nodded. "Oh Jareth! you didn't have to stay with me all night. I would have been alright. I just needed some rest that's all. As I used to much energy in that spell" but at seeing him shake his head, she sighed knowing there was no point in arguing with him. So instead Sarah slid over the other side of her queen sized bed lifting up the covers. Then she tapped the side besides her, she had just made for him and said " come on lay down and get some sleep"

Jareth was surprised, that she trusted him enough to share her bed with him. He looked up at her and he asked "Are you sure Sarah ?"

"Yes Jareth we're just sharing the same bed that's all" she said patting the space again " come on, I know I can trust you"

Jareth smiled took off his boots and socks before he slipped into the bed with her. He still wasn't comfortable, as he didn't normally sleep with his shirt on. So he took it off and hoped Sarah wouldn't mind, but all she did was look over at his now bare chest and smiled at him. Jareth magically changing his bleacher into a more comfortable pair of pants to sleep in. Then he laid down resting his head one of the pillows and closed his eyes…

Sarah at seeing Jareth settle down. She decided that if she was going to one day hopefully become his queen and wife. She might as well get use to sharing a bed with him and so she decided to make herself comfortable and just hoped he wouldn't mind…

Jareth who opened his eyes, remembering that all the pillows was now under his head. He was just going to move so he could pass her one, when he felt Sarah shift closer to him before laying her head upon his chest…

As Sarah settled down resting her head upon his chest, draped her arm across his stomach making herself comfortable. She smiled as she felt him wrap his arm around her and place a kid upon head. "Goodnight night, My goblin King" she said even though she knew it was morning..

He smiled and replied "Goodnight, my goblin Queen, sleep well" he closed his eyes again as he thought to himself 'one day my love you really will be my goblin queen'..

A few hours later. It was Lunch time and Keela was starting to get worried, about them since they hadn't come down for breakfast. So she went to Sarah's room and let herself in quietly. She knew that Jareth would of made sure the protection spell on Sarah's room. That would allow her in, knowing she wasn't a threat. So she walked over towards the bed and saw Sarah sleeping in the arms of her brother coursing her to smile…

Jareth who had woken up when he had felt another presence enter the room. Jareth looked up to seeing it was only his sister vanished the crystal orb, he had created ready to defend his beloved Sarah from anyone that might wish her harm..

"Easy brother it's only me" Keela said in whisper as she noticed Sarah was still asleep " it's lunch time and since you both missed breakfast I was worried"

"Um" Jareth said as lookied out of window. He saw it was indeed around midday and so he looked at the clock that also conferred it was lunch time " Sarah my love" he said gently nudging her " it's Lunch time, we have to wake up now"

Sarah opened her eyes and looked up at him smiling. Then she heard movement near the bed and turned to see Keela standing there, making her feel kind of embarrassed. She worried about what his sister most be thinking. Sarah turned her face burying it into Jareth chest, as she couldn't bring herself to look up at Keela.

"Sis, we'll be down shortly to join you for lunch." said Jareth as he smiled down at his shy Sarah. Then he looked back to his sister "we'll have it in the main dinning room. The goblins know not to go in there, which means once the lunched is severed you should be able to set up a protection spell. That way we can all eat together in peace, without having to worry about anyone knowing who our Owlett really is." So Keela left the room, telling her brother she would prepare the room as he had requested. Jareth turned to Sarah and said" you'll be able to eat lunch with all your friends, without having worry about hiding who you are. My love"

Sarah smiled happily at the thought of seeing all her friend again. Then she muttered "Shit" almost to low for Jareth to hear, she had just remembered the bandits had taken all their luggage "now what I going to do" she thought to herself out loud

"What's wrong my love ?" he asked. Wondering what had suddenly coursed the change in her mood..

"Those bandits took all our luggage, off our carriage and we didn't have time to get it back. Before we fled" she said as she got out off bed looking over herself "now I have nothing to wear"

Jareth just laughed "Is that all you're worried about, my love" he said as he got out of bed also. But at receiving a pointed look from Sarah which seamed to mean 'well-yeah-I-can't-go-around-in-this-or-worse-naked-all-day-can-I' Jareth just shook his head. He moved across the room, to the 1st of two doors as he said" not that I would mind you being naked" which made Sarah give him another pointed look. Which was angrier this time. As he looked over his shoulder at her, "but" he said as he opened it "don't you think, that I would of made sure you had lots to wear and everything you would need ?" and then he stepped aside waving for Sarah to take a look..

**((Author's note the other door leads to the bathroom))**

Sarah moved past Jareth and into the large room. As if by magic, she was no longer mad the huge room turned out be a huge closet. Which was packed with casual and fancy clothes of all kinds. which made her gasped and say "WOW" as she ran her hand gently over the gowns which were for both fancy and everyday wear. Then she turned around and saw along the other wall was selves containing poet shirts of every colour and design, looking down on the lower selves she saw bleaches and pants. "Jareth" she said in awe as she turned again noticing shoes to go with every dress , boots both casual and riding style were all placed along the back wall with capes , coats and jackets hanging from rails and hooks..

**((Author's note I'm from the UK and we spell Colour like that where as the US and FF seam to prefer the spelling Color so it says I am wrong. Oh well!. It is the way we spell it over here, so I will keep spelling it Colour and ff people from the US will just have to ignore it sorry))**

Smiling Jareth moved to the gownsand pulled out a beautiful yet casual emerald green gown. He also picked up a matching pair of shoes. Before he moved over to Sarah and held them out to her. " Here my love. You will look wonderful in these, they'll bring out your amazing eyes". Sarah reached over and took them from him. Then moving behind her placing his hands on her shoulders he guided her to the center of the room. Where there was two huge chest of draws and a full length mirror, that stood between them..

"your undergarments and in those" he said as he pointed to the chests of draws. He then her lead to the other side where there was a gorgeous dressing table with a beautiful mirror, as well as two other sets of draws, then he added "all the makeup , jewelery and accessories. That you'll need are in those" there was an enjoining door in between the rows of gowns. Jareth turned her to face it before saying "and in there is a bathroom with a shower and bath as well everything you'll need"…

Sarah placed the gown and shoes down on the dresser. Then she turned to Jareth and reached up to his face with her hand. She smiled, stoking his cheek with her thumb, before tiptoeing up and kissing him. which then coursed him to wrap his arms around her deepening their kiss. When they pulled apart Sarah whispered " thank you so much, my love. This is wonderful I have never seen so many clothes in my life apart from in stores" as she looked around her again still in his arm and added " are you sure all just is for me"

He smiled down at her placing a kiss upon her head before whispering "Of course it is, my love." Jareth stepped away from her and added "Now get yourself ready they're waiting for us, I'll go get myself ready as well. When you are done call me and then I'll teleport us to the dining room" before he left to go to his own room to get ready…

While Jareth was in his room getting ready, Sarah was also getting ready where he had left her. She quickly took a shower magically dries her hair afterwards _(what she's in a rush and I have to use magic for some things) before_ putting on her gown and did her make up nice but simple. When she was done she went into the hall and called for Jareth…

Jareth heard her call and appeared before her and then said "you look beautiful my love, are you ready ? " and at her nod, he teleported them both to the dinning room. Where all her friends was waiting…

"Hoggle" she said moving away from Jareth then kneeled down and hugged Hoggle. Who hugged her back, then since she was already on her knees she turned and said "Sir Didymus" who came over to her and she hugged him then petted Ambrosias before she stood up and moved over to Ludo..

Ludo being such a kid at heart, grabbed her and pulled her into a bear hug lifting her right off the ground. " Ludo missed Sawah" he said to her before Sarah who was still in his bear hug, heard Hoggle and Sir Didymus say they missed her as well and then Ambrosias barked as if in a agreement with them..

Sarah hugged Ludo back and said " I missed you too Ludo" as he set her back down releasing her. She smiled before adding "I missed you all very much" looking around at all of them, including Jareth and said "I am Sorry that I have been gone for so long and had you all so worried about me" lowing her gaze to the fall

Hoggle was about to say something. But he was cut off by Sarah's and Jareth stomach growling. Which reminded them, it was lunch time and their food was getting cold so they all sat down to eat …

Jareth who had been trying to find out the whole story of why his sister. But only had pieces of information, he had been told or the rumour. That he heard about the Owlett, but still there seamed to be lots missing and so he decided to start by asking his sister. While they all sat around at the table. As he knew that all of Sarah's friend was also wondering why she had been gone for so long. " Keela" he said as he look over to where she sat opposite him "please explain why you thought it necessary to kidnap" but Sarah who was sitting next to him, elbowed him which made him turn and look at her then at seeing a very pointed look that seamed to say 'don't-put-it-like-that'. Made him changed the wording of his question as he turned back to his sister and said " I mean, Why did you take Sarah away from her home and hide her away from us all for so long ?"

Keela who had been smiling at seeing Sarah elbow her brother said " Because my dear brother. Sarah is the Key" making Jareth , Hoggle and Sir Didymus look confused wondering what she meant and the key to what..

Ludo is so innocent and child like spoke and said "Sawah is no key" as he had mistook, it to mean a literal key you used to open doors and things ..

Coursing Keela, Curos and Toggle to laugh but they stopped at the look Sarah had shot them for laughing at poor at Ludo (_(Sarah is very good with given pointed looks. When she annoyed or mad at someone))_, it was Keela who spoke " I' m sorry" she said before paused and added " no Ludo not that kind of key" but at seeing the confused looks from Jareth and as well as all of Sarah's old friends she clarified

"she is the key. Because she is going to be the person that will not only safe you my dear brother. But all of the kingdoms" Jareth tilted his head, as he wondered why they would need saving at all. So Keela continued " you know as well as I do that our brother Ciaran as his eye on the Underground thorn. But as long as you stand in his way, he will not be able to obtain it as our father as chosen you as heir apparent . yes?" at seeing him nod she continues "there is a prophecy that states the champion of the labyrinth AKA Sarah will prevent this from happening. She will not only stop our brother from forcing you off the goblin thorn some how or by killing you" she paused looking at a worried Sarah "but will also save the underground from a great war that is said to becoming. Though it does not say when"

_**((Author's notes the great war will not happen in this story.))**_

_**((Sorry but that is for a sequel , which if enough people like this story, I'll write one day but for now. Please keep reading and I hope you enjoy the rest of this story)) **_

Sarah looked over at keela and said "Keela, how can I save everything?." as she was still worried " You never explain it all to me at all. You just said that Jareth and I are in grave danger. And that I would need training as well as protecting. Until I was strong enough to help him and protect myself" she said fearfully, as she did not know what laid ahead and was worried she would fail…

"The prophecy isn't pacific, but from what I have pieced together" answered Keela "1st off you most help secure Jareth his right to one day become high king"

"How am I meant to do that ? " Sarah said interrupting Keela, but it was Jareth who answered "My place as heir apparent, will only be secured once I have found a bride" he said then looked at Sarah "which I hope you will one day soon agree to be"

"If I agree and I mean if" She said though she knew in her heart, that if he actually purposed she would agree no matter what " how would that, secure the high thorn for you Jareth." she asked as she look at him wait for an answer..

Which he was about to give. But before he could Keela cut him off " Our father believes that without a good wife and queen at his side running the whole underground kingdom would be to much for Jareth or anyone to handle alone"

"Ok, I think I am starting to understand now." Sarah Said "But how would your father know, I would make a good wife and queen for Jareth ? " she then paused as she remembered something that Keela had told her " you mentioned something about training me to past some kind of test ?"

"Lets assume you have agreed to be Jareth ok" Keela asked to which Sarah nodded "Okay, my brother would have to make it official. Which he would have to do at the Goblin Ball, as many member of the high court would be there"...

Then Sarah still confused asked "what do you mean by making it official ? "

"Simple my love" answered Jareth " I would announce to everyone, present at the goblin ball. That you are the Lady I wish to be my future wife and queen"

Then Keela added "once everyone at the ball knows you have been chosen to be his wife and queen word would reach our parents and then before you would be allowed to wed. They would have you to take the tests and prove yourself worthy of becoming high queen one day"

"But I am just a mortal human girl from aboveground" Sarah said. As she wasn't sure she be worthy of one day being the queen of the whole underground. " There is no way they'll find me worthy of one day being the queen, of the whole underground even with Jareth by my side. Besides my life span is way shorter than yours are"

"Sarah not only have you done. What as never been done before and won the labyrinth, which already gives you an advantage" answer keela " but you are no long just human"

"What you mean I am not just human anymore" asked Sarah

"Yeah what you mean Sarah not human" Said Hoggle

"Sarah, humans can not handle a lot of magic in there bodies"keela answered "the longer you spend in the underground. The more magic you gained and so the underground's own magic as been changing your body with the help of the fae food you have been eating starting with the peach Jareth had given you. Since you first came to the labyrinth" Jareth had confided in his sister long ago with the truth of what happened in the Labyrinth back then….

"You made me give her fae food you rat" grumbled Hoggle

"Yes Hogbrain i did. That peach was fae food and I did know what I was doing to her, but I was determined she wouldn't be leaving my kingdom. So I didn't see anything wrong with starting her transformation" answered Jareth

"You big selfish Rat" Said Hoggle and was about to say more but Sarah cut him off

"Hoggle" she said sternly " that does not matter now it was in the past" then she turned to Keela " please finish telling me what it is that I have been changing into ?"

"Well Sarah you are now more fae than human" she answered smiling " which means you no long a moral girl, but an almost immortal Fae"

"But how will Milady Sarah be able to pass such test" Said Sir Didymus

"Because I have been training her, in all she needs to know since the day, I brought her to my kingdom. She is more than capable of pass those tests" Keela answered " for her will is strong enough and her power is great. She will succeed" those lines made both Sarah and Jareth cringe at the memory..

"Don't worry my love. I know you will do fine" reaching over and squeezing her hand " But a lass, I most go back to work. As I have much to catch up on, you can stay here for awhile and catch up with your friends" then he stood as did Sarah move in front of him and tiptoed up pressing her lip gently against his hoping for a brief good bye kiss but Jareth had other ideas and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss which she eagerly returned..

"Yuk" said Hoggle and Toggle

Ludo said "Ewww" and Custos and Keela just coughed..

Coursing both Sarah and Jareth to pull apart and look at them " anyway" said Jareth " if you need me I will be in the thorn room" then he turned back to Sarah make sure wear you disguises before you leave the safe zones. my precious one and I will see you soon" then he took is leave and teleported away…

Awhile later Toggle , Custos and Keela took there leave also leaving Sarah, Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus and his dog to catch up. But a few hour later Sarah decided she wanted to go explore the labyrinth or at least the castle. So she disguised herself and left…

Jareth had been busily organizing things and Listen to completes as well as other kingly duties for hours. when Owlett **((who really is Sarah in disguise)) **entered his thorn room " Your Mastery, I hope I am not disturbing you" as she curtsied as well as slightly bowed her head in greeting acting very bit of a the Lady she was meant to be..

Part of Jareth wanted to grab her an pull her into kiss, telling her there is no way she would not be a welcome interruption, but he knew he could not so instead he said "No Lady Owlett you are not disturbing me" he signalled for her to move closer "Welcome my kingdom. Is there anything I can do for you"

"Thank you for the Welcome my lord" replied the Owlett as she stood up from her curtsy and moved closer to him " no sire I was wondering, if I could be of any help to you, Princess Keela told me you was organising the Goblin ball and thought I would offer my assistance" she paused and added "where I come from. I have helped to organize a lot of grand parties though nothing as grand a scale as the Goblin ball, my lord. But maybe I could still be of some help to you"

"Ah Yes I do have a lot of work to do, as well as organizing the goblin ball. So any assistance you could provide would be most helpful Lady Owlett" he answered " if you would accompany me to my study, we could get started"

And so Lady Owlett followed Jareth to his study. Once they were inside, he closed the door locking it. Then he set up a protection spell. so they could work without worrying, about having to hide who the Owlett really was " My Sister taught you well Sarah, it seams you have learnt in 3 years. What takes at least 10 for most to learn and they start from childhood"

"I am glad you approve Jareth," Said Sarah before asking " now how can I be of assistance to you" Jareth instructed her to sit down on a chair in front of his desk. Before he settled a scroll before her with all the information, he had so far on the goblin ball. He then moved to the other side of his desk and sat down in his own chair. Then they spent the next few hours discussing the ball.

Once they had the plan for the ball settled. Jareth told her he had invitations to write, which Sarah offered to do for him. As she knew he had lots of other stuff he needed to do. So Jareth placed a long list of names down before her as that also had all the information, she would need to put on them." There is a lot here my love," he said "I could get you someone help. If you wish" Sarah shook her head. She knew that if Jareth got any help for her, they have to go back to pretending she was just the Lady Owlett and not herself "Are you sure my love" he asked looking over at her…

Sarah did not answer him. Instead she took one of blank invite cards from the pile, then picked up a quill pen adding ink to it. She whispered a spell to low for Jareth to hear the words. Then she wrote down the 1st invitation leaving the name and the signature blank then let go of the quill pen. It was then Jareth realized what spell, she had cast for the quill pen took on a mind of it own. He watched as another blank card came down before and it writing down, what Sarah had written on the other card. When it was done another blank card moved as the card it had just finished, flew to a place in front of Sarah who picked up another quill pen and wrote the name of who it was for on it leaving the signature blank. As she knew Jareth would have to sign it. She glazed up seeing the confused and surprised look Jareth's face, so she said as she continued her work " your sister allowed me to help her with the day to day stuff of running her kingdom in between my lessons she taught me that spell to speed up my work" as she smiled then added "she told me that , if you did decided on choosing me as your bride and queen. I would need all the help I can get. And that helping her in her day to day stuff, would give me an idea of what I would be excepted to do"

"So that's how she always finishes these things so quick when she helps me" Jareth said smirking to himself, he had always wondered but his sister wouldn't tell him..

And so for the next few hours they worked until dinner where they went to join the others in the main dinning room, Jareth had teleported them there so Sarah wouldn't have to hide herself…

* * *

**Dmew: Well that was a long character I hope it turned out alright, I'm sorry if it was kind of boring but the next is going to be about the evil King (so called) Ciaran..**

**Please review and thank you for taking the time to read my story…**

**((Authors notes I am going to slip those 2 chapters that are the same page into 2 so there will be the right number of chapters for my story))**


	11. Ciaran learns of the Owlett's escape

Disclaimer, I do not own the labyrinth

Authors notes: I am sorry, it as taken me this long to get another chapter out.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Ciaran learns of the Owlett's escape**

King Ciaran was catching up on royal business, when there was a knock on his study door. He wasn't happy about being disturbed so he allowed " who dares distrube me, it had better be important"...

Meekly his General Bluesnot came into the room carrying a report, he had just got back from his men. "My lord, some of our trolls that had been running with highway bandits. Just informed me that they think they may of just spotted the Owlett."

"Where" shouted the king.

"Half a days ride from the elf kingdom Sire. They said that the bandits had tired to rob them, but one of them ladies shot fireballs at them." he started to shake, as he was worried what the king would do, when he heard the next part "they escaped my lord, the troll said they opened a portal which close behind them as it went"

Ciaran was really pissed off "they had her in there gasp and they let he get away" He ballewed as he magical threw is captain into the wall. "Wait the elf kingdom you say." he asked as he rubbed his chin 'that's Princess Keela's kingdom' he thought to himself " how long ago did this happen"

General Bluesnot checked his notes, before he answered " about 3 days sire, um" he remembered something else that was strange around the that time " one of our spies, didn't report in2 flipping through the note some more he added "ah yes the one from princess Keela's elf kingdom"

"So that conferns it then" he said tapping his chin " she's Jareth's Sister. I bet she ran to him for help, and she probably as the Owlett with her." he started pacing the room " try to see if they are indeed in the goblin kingdom......... ." And so Captain walked away bowing as he went to try to get spies into the goblin kingdom.

After the Captain left, one of the most trusted advisor and oldest friend walked out from the dark corner he had been standing in. " This isn't good my friend, if the Owlett is indeed within the protection of the Goblin kingdom. We are going to have to change our plans as I don't know how we'll be able to kill her now"

"Then we will just have to do it at the ball." he said with a smirk " I just have to make sure Wisemeir and the princess Saonta an invitation to the ball" he smirks and says " and then if she is the girl of legend, we'll find away to kill her"

Back in the underground while Jareth was finishing some more royal business. Princess Keela was giving Seras some more lessens, she was teaching her more does and don't of the royal ball, as well as having Curos run through the dance steps with her.

Days later :

Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus was on there guard especially now, that Sarah was in the castle. "I am worried Sir Hoggle" said Sir Didymus " By now our lady's valiant escape as most of been report to King Ciaran" while they was in one of the spell protected rooms watching over Sarah as she trained.

"Yah Ludo worried" Ludo mumbled.

"Easy Ludo we don't want 'orry the little lady, now do wi" said Hoggle before turning to Sir Didymus "yah me's thinks you's right theres. But Lookies she's got magic nows and she good" the other nodded and continued to watch her train.

Every day the Sarah, her three friends, Keela, Toggle,Curtos and of coarse Jareth shared meals together. After every one else had gone to bed Sarah and Jareth would share a few hours together in Jareth's private study. Sarah seemed off this night and Jareth was worried about her "what is wrong my precious one"...

Sarah was in her own world a thousand thoughts running through her "um" she said startled by Jareth's concerned voice " oh it nothing" Jareth shared at her in a way that said i-know-there-something-wrong so Sarah sighed "Okay I'll tell you, just stop looking at me like that" his look soften as waited for her to speak. "I'm worried my Love, that something is going to interfere"

"Don't worry Sarah. Your safe here" he looked at her face and sighed, "but that's not all is it" She shook her head knowing she couldn't hide from her beloved "your worried your not good enough" she nodded " oh My love, you are more than ready, I am very proud of you." he pulled her closer to him and stoked her hair " some of the spells I seen you do, during your training very few fae or elves can. And the fact that your animal form is an barn owl, proves we are meant to be together. I am the only other fae that can do that" feeling a bit more relaxed Sarah rested her head on Jareth's shoulder and wrapped arm around his torso.

She sighed and said "I love you so much, Jareth with all my heart and soul."

At this moment Jareth was having a very hard time, not picking her up and taking her to his bed chambers. But he knew he had to wait till at least she had pasted the tests if not the wedding night itself. He sighed and said "I love you too precious, more than words can describe" as he placed a truly loving kiss upon her lips.

Sarah returned the kiss, with the same love that he had put into it. She then yawned and said as they pulled apart "I am sorry my love, but I am worn out from a hard day of lessons and training" she giggled and added "your sister is really drilling everything into me"

Jareth smiled though inside, he was sad the night was coming to a end. "Of corse my Precious, we both should retire for the night" as leaned over and kissed her once again before they bothe transported themselves to their own rooms.

* * *

Well I finnally got another chapter out. Sorry I took so long I hope to update again soon. Though I want to catch up with some more of my stories first.

Thank you for reading please review.


End file.
